Lieutenant Colonel Gara
is one of the main antagonists in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. She's the sole female member of the Gorma Triumvirate and has a history with Kujaku. Plot The original Gara lived over 6,000 years in the past as a member of the Dai Tribe, where she was friends with Kujaku, a fellow girl of the tribe. The incident that changed them occurred when Gara saved Kujaku from a rock-slide, scarring her face in the process. Kujaku, ashamed by what had occurred to her friend, went on a journey in order to find a way to save her without telling her friend in the process. With no one around to support her and feeling the betrayal of her only friend as symbolized by the scar she took for her, Gara became angry and ultimately chose to join the Gorma Tribe. By the time Kujaku returned having mastered the powers of the Peacock Buddha, Gara was a member of the Gorma Triumvirate; the two fought time and again until ultimately Gara trapped her within the infinite body of Master Mirror, sealing away her friend forever. Sometime after Kujaku's defeat, Gara ultimately died during the massive war between the Dai and Gorma as both sides became wiped out. However after their defeat, the original Shadam decided to recreate the entire Gorma out of clay, making them as they were from the past and letting them rest until the war was ready to be restarted. The Gara created by Shadam was only how she was during Shadam's time with her, unknowing that the real Gara had changed since her death. The "copy Gara" created by Shadam was the one the Dairangers and later Kujaku faced during the entire war between the Dai and Gorma in modern times. This Gara was cold and unrelenting, doing what she needed to do to assist the Gorma cause and to defeat the Dairangers under Shadam's leadership. After Kujaku became free from Master Mirror, she continued to face her time and again in combat due to the Peacock Buddha's desire for revenge on what she had done in the past. Later, when Gara decided to take drastic measures in dealing with her rival, she creates a copy of herself called for a short time by dripping her own blood onto a small doll made of straw. This Gara had more powerful you-energy and was able to easily handle the Dairangers and Kujaku. In this battle, Kujaku was able to attack Gara and blind her; however she ultimately became merciful and used the Sacred Peacock Tears to heal both Gara's eyes as well as remove the scar from her face, appearing to finally get through the care and create peace between the two rivals. Yet even after Kujaku had died and ascended to heaven, Gara appeared to return to her old ways, claiming that she had actually learned nothing even with Kujaku's sacrifice. During the Dairangers' final assault on the Gorma Palace, Daigo and Lin face Kujaku a final time, with ShishiRanger desiring to take down the Gorma due to all Kujaku had been through. However during the battle, Kujaku descends from heaven with the real Gara, explaining that the former Dai had made peace and was now together with her in heaven and revealing the Gara they had faced all this time was Shadam's clay copy. With this knowledge, the fake Gara collapses into a pile of mud while the true Gara returns to heaven having already made peace with Kujaku long ago. Servants *Lipstick Songstress (First Servant) *Master Mirror *Baron Sakura *Father Magnet *Defense Teacher Haniwa Ventriloquist *Heatwave Hood *Copy Empress **Copy Dairanger **Copy RyuseiOh *Media Magician *General Cactus *Count Kaleidoscope (Final Servant) Gallery Dai-vi-gara.jpg|Lieutenant Colonel Gara 004-4e3d1-thumbnail2.jpg|Wraith Gara Fakegaraend.PNG|The end of "Gara" Realgara.PNG|True Gara smiles at Kujaku 1502259 619938131377478 771130957 o.jpg Ltcolonelgaraconceptart.png|concept art Behind the scenes Portrayal As a child, she was portrayed by . Notes *Gara was played by Akiko Kuruso who played Doctor Mazenda in Liveman. Appearances Category:Gorma Triumvirate Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Dai Tribe Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Allies